Adults who exceed national guidelines for alcohol use and drink excessively impose serious and costly consequences for themselves and society at large. Alcohol use and abuse costs society over $100 billion dollars per year in healthcare expenditures, lost productivity and earnings, premature death, alcohol-related crime, and other impacts on society. There is a need for population-based approaches to impacting the broader range of problem drinking. Cost-effective, science-based and easily deliverable interventions that reduce excessive drinking can be effective solutions reduce problems associated with heavy drinking. The ultimate goal of this research is to develop an innovative, science-based, and cost-effective intervention based on the TransTheoretical Model to reach high-risk drinking adults who are not alcohol dependent. The proposed formative research will include focus groups, cognitive interviews, and usability interviews with excessive drinkers, as well as consultation and guidance from a panel of expert consultants. Upon completion of a prototype baseline intervention and interactive workbook, a pilot test with excessive drinkers from three worksites will be conducted to determine the acceptability, feasibility, and resulting changes on proximal measures of behavior change. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Alcohol use and abuse costs society over $100 billion dollars per year in healthcare expenditures, lost productivity and earnings, premature death, alcohol-related crime, and other impacts on society. This research proposes to develop the first web- based, fully tailored, TTM-based program for reducing excessive alcohol use among adults. The proposed intervention offers an innovative, science-based, and cost- effective solution for reducing excessive drinking and related problems in an adult population.